


IWGOWY

by luffnoren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Noren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk jeno, hyuck is only mentioned, jenren, jenren are married, jenren are plant dads, side markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffnoren/pseuds/luffnoren
Summary: Jeno goes home drunk and Renjun isn't less than willing to take care of him.aka a fic of non-filtered drunk Jeno and tooth-rotting fluff ensues
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 203





	IWGOWY

**Author's Note:**

> you can check out my [ edit ](https://twitter.com/Iuvmarcus/status/1310241114054561798?s=20) for this hehe ! enjoy !

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed when you’ve had too much to drink_

_I could be the man who grows old with you._

_•••_

Renjun stirs awake to the soft whir of the car outside, followed by the clanking metals of their gate a few moments after.

If Renjun had not been a light sleeper, he wouldn't have noticed. Despite his reluctance, he could possibly wake up to the smallest of sounds.

Renjun hears occasional groans and wobbly footsteps, then a series of 'carefuls' that undoubtedly sounded like Mark - a colleague of Jeno who's older by a year and husband of Donghyuck. He had been the one who recommended their current home.

 _It probably is Mark_ , Renjun thinks.

Jeno had texted him earlier to tell him that their boss had called for a company dinner in celebration of Jeno securing a deal with a big client. Jeno had told him not to wait for him, knowing that Renjun would also be exhausted from working in his boutique.

Still, Renjun finds himself curled on the couch in their living room, already in a set of pajamas and a wool cardigan which he desperately hugs in search of warmth.

The beaming light from the movie rerun on the TV had long been gone, bright blue now flashing on the screen, an indication that the station had signed off. 

He reaches out for the remote on the table and presses power off before he squints at the clock on the wall - _12:34 a.m._

There's a heavy thud and he rushes towards the entrance door. 

Jeno hangs limply on Mark's shoulder, both still on their corporate attire. Jeno's tie - with kitten tails and paws details that Renjun personally made for him and helped him put neatly that morning - dangles loosely on the collar of his dress shirt. His black suit that matched with his slacks is now draped around his shoulder. It should be funny, but somehow, Jeno still manages to be attractive. Renjun shakes his head fondly.

"How much did he drink, hyung?" Renjun asks, carefully placing Jeno's arm around his shoulder, his other hand grips on Jeno's back for support. 

"They made him drink a lot," Mark mouths. "You know our boss," he murmurs, a tired smile grazing on his lips. 

Renjun offers a tight smile, worry etching on him as Jeno's head drops on his shoulder, a series of incoherent grumbling noises escaping his lips.

Jeno is rarely like this, preferring to be the sober one of the group. He likes to tend to his peers, making sure they'd go home safely. Renjun knew this through the years they've been together, where Jeno would settle with a single sip.

The first time Jeno had been drunk was when he got into the company. He had been too nice to say no, not wanting to get on his boss' and colleague's bad side. That was two years ago, when they were still living in their old apartment. 

It is only now that it happened again for the slightly same reason.

Renjun got the sense of deja vu from the sequence of events and the mix of soju and beer masking Jeno's usual scent.

At the first freshmen gathering where he and Jeno first met, Renjun was wasted, barely aware of his surroundings as seniors and girls poured him more drinks. Being the international student who scored a full-ride scholarship in their university, he was often doted on. 

Renjun had accidentally puke on Jeno, when he tried to stand. At that time, Jeno was coincidentally retreating back to his table from his quick restroom journey. They were strangers then. Instead of getting annoyed, Jeno had waved him off with a smile and cleaned himself quietly.

He was busy resenting himself and drowning out the murmurs that he thought were too loud when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder.

It was Jeno, who had the courtesy to ask Renjun if he was okay and if he could go home on his own.

Renjun shook his head and the other nodded in understanding.

Honestly, Jeno could've just let him freeze to death but he was too nice for his own good. He even hailed a cab for Renjun, a stranger at that time, even taking note of the plate number after Renjun had settled on the back seat.

Jeno waved him goodbye while flashing his charming eye smile that sends a warm feeling to Renjun's spine. Renjun wasn’t too sure if it was from being drunk or because Jeno was too handsome. 

Renjun was too mesmerized to wave back.

He mentally slapped himself.

He also forgot to ask his name.

Fortunately, fate was with them and their paths crossed again after that. 

The rest was history, including Renjun accidentally finding out Jeno's plans to propose to him with a Coke-in-can ring when they were 23. (He said yes, of course.)

Mark cautiously removed his hold onto Jeno in favor of holding the door open for them to enter. 

"Thanks for taking him home, hyung." Renjun says, facing the oldest of them.

"No problem. I had to make sure he went home safely anyway." Mark replies offering a quick smile as he fumbles in his pockets.

"Here, he left his car at the company when I offered to drive expecting this to happen," Mark says, gesturing at the state Jeno is in while he hands Renjun the keys - a tiny cat keychain similar to his - dangling along it. 

Renjun accepts it and mouths another gratitude.

Mark and Donghyuck had been too nice to them ever since they moved. The couple had promised to take care of the two since they were the one who 'adopted them to their neighborhood'. 

Renjun thinks they are very lucky to have them. Not only they gained a beautiful house, but also warm neighbors whom he already treats as a family. Renjun swore to equally return their care and affection. Besides, their weekly Saturday double dates - either a barbeque party at their house or the other couple's are Renjun's favorites. 

Usually, Renjun talks to Donghyuck about husband problems as well and it's the same for Donghyuck, chuckling when Donghyuck once termed themselves as the badass Lee's husbands, despite him having the same surname as his spouse.

Mark nods, waving his hand dismissively before he checks his watch.

"I have to go now, Hyuck is still probably waiting. Take care of him yeah?" Mark says, a genuine smile flashed on his face.

"Sleep well you two." 

Renjun nods and reminds Mark to take care. The latter waves a hand as a reply as he makes his way outside. 

Renjun closes the door with his foot and starts to guide Jeno in the kitchen. He hears the engine starts and halts a few minutes after, signalling Mark had reached their house next door.

He manages to let Jeno sit on a stool behind the counter, carefully removing the suit and draping it on the chair Jeno sat on. Renjun brushes Jeno's hair to the side using his one hand.

"Jeno, wait here I'll get you water."

Jeno nods slightly and the older affectionately pats his cheeks before he pours the warm drink on a glass, sliding it to the other.

The short contact of glass to the marble startles Jeno whose eyes blink rapidly, looking around confusedly. Renjun thinks it should be illegal to be this adorable at age of 28, and married at that. 

"Where am I?" Jeno says, like a deer caught in a headlights. 

"Home."

"Huh? Really?" Jeno says, shaking his head probably to brush off the drunkenness away but to no avail. 

"Yeah," Renjun chuckles softly. 

"Here, drink this up," Renjun offers the glass, helping him finish it, and gently pats Jeno's chin twice using the end of his cardigan when some liquid drips on it.

Jeno's head threatens to drop again so Renjun cradles his face, squishing it so his lips puckers - a soft and plushy one at that. Jeno's eyes struggle to focus, his eyelashes flutter on his cheek when he tries to blink a couple of times.

The younger's face is a bright scarlet, the button of his nose painted with red and Renjun wants to kiss it (him) here and then but stops himself. He likes to think he's an adult with self-control when it comes to cute things. It just turns out that Jeno is the manifestation of all cute things. Not only that, but his husband can also pull off everything - from being cute to illegally hot. He shall stop, thank you very much.

Renjun bumps their forehead once, weakly and gently. His nose scrunches up when he picks up the smell of soju before he gathers Jeno up again and proceeds to their flight upstairs. He doesn't struggle much as Jeno subconsciously wobbles on his feet to their room.

"Renjun-ah~~Renjun~~" Jeno jolts halfway through the stairs as he calls him looking here and there. As if unaware the older is the one holding him. Renjun bites back a smile. It probably is the case.

"Jeno, I'm here."

" _Oh?_ " Jeno mumbles, turning his head to him, a sequence of soft giggles escaping his mouth.

"Hi!" 

Renjun chuckles gently, aware that the younger is still sensitive to sounds. "Hello," He responds.

Renjun stops, and leans on the rails of the stairs, the cold of the metal hits his back but that was nothing to the warm feeling the boy in his arms gives that overcomes all types of frost he could feel. 

Jeno's breath tickles Renjun's neck as he snuggles closer to him, his grip on the handle of the stairway tightening for support. 

"How are you?" Renjun asks.

"'M okay. Sleepy," Jeno replies, leaning in closer to him, burying his face on his shoulder. 

"Sorry," Jeno murmurs, a hint of sadness and guilt rings in his voice.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Mm drank too much," Jeno says. Renjun hears him sniff and Jeno's hold on his waist tightens. "Came home really late."

Renjun hums and mutters, 'It’s okay'. He reciprocates the hug for a minute or two, Jeno's ragged breaths filling his ears, before he pats Jeno's back and guides him to their room again.

With a thud, Jeno sits up on their shared bed. Renjun carefully removes Jeno's shoes and places it under the bed before hovering over him and tries to unbutton the younger's shirt. 

He lets out an embarrassing snort, one which he couldn't dare release before with Jeno on sight when the latter couldn't contain his snickers whenever Renjun's fingers brush his skin. Renjun slaps his husband's arms when the other squirms restlessly on the bed, bumping his head on the bed rest in the process.

"Tickles~~" Jeno giggles, a stray tear glinting on the side of his eyes from the light of the lamp on the nightstand. 

Renjun playfully pinches Jeno's cheeks, before gently thumbing the tear away.

"I know, but let me remove it so you can sleep comfortably okay?"

Once he finally unbuttons Jeno's dress shirt, albeit messily while untucking it, he lets Jeno get rid of the fabric in favor of getting a basin of warm water and towel to help him freshen up.

When Renjun goes back, Jeno's already asleep soundly. He places the basin on the ground first, soaking the towel before he sits on the edge beside Jeno. He picks up discarded cloth and folds it neatly before placing it at the foot of the bed.

He reaches out the towel and squeezes the liquid out before he begins wiping the sweat on his husband's face down to his exposed skin on his middle, soaking the towel again and again whenever it becomes warm with Jeno's heat. Embarrassing as it is, he still couldn't stop blushing whenever his husband showcases his toned body, him being proud of his hardwork and Renjun doesn't find a problem indulging him with that.

Renjun stares at his husband's peacefully sleeping figure and. Seriously, how could he get this lucky.

Jeno is the perfect husband. He has everything you can look for in a man, albeit he could be stubborn and sometimes unintentionally ignores Renjun during the first years of their relationship when he's too focused on his mobile games and the older craves for his affection. Renjun would always give him a cold shoulder, and Jeno always patiently wooed him, doing all the chores except cooking - Renjun would never let him - in an attempt to win him back. Not that he doesn't already when he gives him those eyes like a kicked pup. 

He caves in eventually when Jeno shows up with a handful of flowers he probably picked from the neighborhood during his sprint as an apology.

Renjun didn't mind this and although he'd never admit it, he finds it a sweet gesture. Now that they have stable jobs, Jeno still remembers to give him fancy bouquets of roses weekly whenever they go out on dinner dates or despite not having any occasion at all. 

Renjun thinks the universe must really love him for him to love and be loved by Jeno.

Once Renjun finishes up, he retreats back to the bathroom to return the basin and get a dry towel and a fresh shirt for Jeno - a white cotton shirt Renjun knows would feel comfortable enough to sleep into. 

He dries Jeno's body, still damp from earlier before he carefully helps the other wear his shirt. Renjun gently slips in the shirt on Jeno's head and Jeno's hair comes out fluffy and messy. He chuckles into that but continues on guiding Jeno's arm to the arm holes of the shirt. _I'll pat them back later_ , he mentally notes before he carefully tucks Jeno into bed so he could lie down comfortably. 

Just as he was about to climb on his side of the bed, he hears Jeno mumble something along with his name. 

"What is it?"

He hears a groan. "Renjun-ah… thank you..."

Renjun hums and gently squeezes his husband's hand to remind him that he's there. With him. For him. 

"Thank you for taking care of me," Jeno murmurs.

"Please don't get tired of me." 

"I love you..."

Renjun's heart throbs. He had once heard that there are many types of drunk and his younger self had once wondered what type Jeno is. He had several attempts testing Jeno's alcohol limit, intentionally giving him more shots (Jeno refuses saying no one will take care of them if he gets drunk) but never once he succeeded, always the one being taken care of during drinking nights. 

One morning, Jeno had told Renjun that he cried to him the night before (yes, Renjun is an emotional drunk) about how they should take care of their plants they bought together. They thought it'd be nice to have living organisms other than them in their house and that they should invest on plants since they couldn't be furry dads, saved by Jeno's allergy (Mark and Donghyuck could be that).

That agenda had long been forgotten and he didn't expect he'd see it now. He's delighted.

For the second time he finds out that Jeno is the one-who-loses-his-filter drunk.

It is perfect.

One would never know what's in Jeno's mind since he rarely spoke, preferring actions over words. Contrastingly, drunk Jeno would always say what's on his mind. It just turns out that his mind is full of Renjun, even though they are now husbands.

"Me too," he starts, a serene smile blooms on his lips. "I love you too, " he finishes as he leans in close and kisses the crease between his husband's brows.

"Always."

Renjun isn't sure how long they could sustain this happy marriage. But one thing for sure. He doesn't wish for it to change, and he loves his husband too, so much, and Jeno stays in his mind and his whole being just as much.

•••

_Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you._

_I wanna grow old with you._

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO!!! i am finally back after a year!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did writing *pwetty please* 
> 
> suffered writing this for 3 days and struggled again last minute bec idk what to title then [ this song](https://youtu.be/mKs3bybeTO8) came to my mind just when i'm about to post it so tadaa iwgowy 🥴
> 
> andd here's my words of gratitude for the people who helped me awaken myself again after a year *clears throat and taps mic*
>
>> ♡ to my batmily, [ bonie jie ](https://twitter.com/renjunkittycat?s=09) for agreeing to beta this although you are busy 🥺 and [ tine ](https://twitter.com/reonjeolmis?s=09) ; thank you for giving me tips abt being drunk just bec i'm not too alpha yet to drink 🥺 i love you both so much!!
>> 
>> ♡ to my proofreaders, broski and aid for giving me confidence to post this and for never getting tired of my ramblings
>> 
>> ♡ and lastly jenreners! this is for you;[ jazzy ](https://twitter.com/jenrenly?s=20) for giving me jenren plant dads idea, nana and [ ella! ](https://twitter.com/luvjnrn?s=09)
> 
> ps: bat score no. 1 in my heart <3
> 
> pps: jenren duet soon <3


End file.
